Together
by EllieJ
Summary: This is my first fic  one-shot  about Callen and Kensi after a one-night stand and their feelings/reactions afterwards. Do they want to be together? Can they face their fears of relationship?


**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and of course it had to be a CaKe story because I'm crazy about them and I want them to be together. So please read, review if you're feeling up to it and without delay here it is. **

**Together**

Kensi Blye woke up with the warm sunbeams entering her room, announcing the arrival of a new day and she smiled. She usually hated mornings but it were little things like the sun, birds singing and the smell of fresh made coffee (thanks to her new programmed coffee machine) that made it a difficult job to hate it.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and heard a light snore coming from the man sleeping beside her. She also liked waking up in someone's arms but not today, not when she knew that sleeping with G Callen was a mistake and not when she knew that he didn't want a relation like she did. So yes, Kensi knew better but sometimes your heart takes control of you and ignores your wise brain with the safe answers that makes you lonely and miserable.

After five minutes, she felt him waking up; she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She could feel him staring at her and a few seconds later, he got up and when she opened her eyes, he was gone. She was thankful that he didn't stay but deep down, she wanted him to put his arms around her and kiss her until she "woke up".

~O~

"I'm just saying, if we agreed that I would pick you up at eight, then you have to be ready at eight!"

Callen and Sam arrived at the headquarters, each one with coffee from Starbucks, and still discussing the same issue they were since Callen picked him up: being ready on time.

"You were there to early, I wasn't late."

"You were ten minutes late" Callen argued.

"When you came it was 7:50."

"Not on my watch."

They sat at the empty bullpen still arguing but stopped when Deeks came in, cursing in a low voice and with an ice pack on his left eye. He put down his bag and sat at this desk in pain. The two agents looked at him amused, there could be a million reasons for what happened to him and every one of them involved Kensi somehow.

"Do we need to guess what happened? Sam asked smiling at him. Deeks looked at them furiously and took the ice pack from his eye. It didn't look good; it was black with some bleeding around it.

"You know what happened to me? Kensi happened to me!" He said yelling.

"What happened Deeks?" Callen asked while trying to be serious. Since last night he couldn't stop thinking about his junior agent; actually since three months ago, he couldn't stop thinking about her laugh, her smile, and her curly perfect brown hair, how her lips would taste against his. He had rules about dating and so did she, but every time she looked at him with her beautiful chocolate eyes he felt the most lucky man on Earth, and yes, he knew that what they did was wrong but somehow it felt so right to have her in his arms, holding her forever. He just didn't know what to do…

"So you're saying that she punched you for no reason?" Sam asked amused. Deeks had complained the whole time about what happened and suddenly Kensi appeared with a first aid kit and smiled when she heard Deeks tell his side of the story, _God, he could be so sensitive sometimes,_ she thought.

She put her things on her chair and went towards Deeks, he looked at her scared and angry, like she was going to hurt him a little more.

"You know Deeks whining isn't really sexy in a man" she stated as she opened the kit and took his ice pack. Callen and Sam just laughed.

"You punched me in the face!" he yelled.

"Oh man-up Deeks!"

"You need to apologize to me Kensi. I'm hurt you ruined my face. The girls ain't gonna be happy" he cried as she cleaned his eye.

"You should take him to a doctor, his hallucinating" Sam smirked.

Kensi sighs and looks at Deeks tired.

"I won't apologize. You woke me up at 7:30 asking me to pick you up and where did I pick you up? At yoga class where you begged me to pretend to break-up with you in front of the other girls and that's what I did.

"You just made it worse! You yelled that I cheated on you with your brother. That wasn't very helping Kensi! And why in God's name do I always have to be gay?"

"Because you woke me up and didn't even buy me a chocolate doughnut. Oh and also I would hit any guy who cheated on me. With a girl or a guy" she said while putting the ice back on his eye a little too hard.

"Ouch!" he cried and Sam laughed.

"She has a point Deeks, everybody knows not to wake up Kensi" Callen said while looking at her and for the first time since last night she looked at his blue eyes and he looked back. It was like time stopped and Callen felt his heart skip a beat when she smiled at him. It was a sad smile though, the one who nearly broke his heart. Deep down he loved her and it killed him to see her like that, more knowing that it was his entire fault. She turned away, cleaning the mess in Deeks desk and went to get coffee.

"You know Deeks, I'm surprised you're still here" Sam sighed and continued "Reminds me of the last guy".

"Oh yeah, the last guy" Callen agreed. Deeks was looking at them confused. Their "plan" was working.

"What last guy?" Deeks asked.

Sam looked at him and pretended to be surprised "You know. The last guy."

"Dom?" he asked confused. Kensi was over at the coffee machine hearing everything, smiling. Every time there was a new partner in the Ops they did the same prank and it was always funny. Last time it drove away the guys that came before Dom. And Deeks was falling like a duckling.

"No, the guy before Dom. What was his name?" Callen asked pretending to be in deep thought "Tag, Chip. You know I can't remember, he was here for only two weeks".

"Yeah but the guy before him, Devin, never showed up the next day. 24 hours, that's a record for Kensi" Sam remembered while Deeks looked between the two men sharing nostalgia.

"You're lying! Are you? What did she do?" He whispered when he saw Kensi coming towards him with two mugs of coffee.

"Guys. Stop messing with him" she stated as she put the mug in his desk and suddenly a very familiar and loud whistle came from upstairs. Eric.

"Come my fellow friends as a new case awaits us" and he left with a smiling Kensi following him. Callen looked as she went upstairs and he tried to catch her. Deeks got up and was about to drink his coffee when he saw Sam gesturing "Don't drink that" before walking away. He looked at the coffee and now was undecided. _Should I trust them? _He thought and then he saw this flower on Kensi's desk and was about to water it with his coffee when he heard a grumble coming from a very small lady.

"Gardening Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked. Her arms were folded and she looked mad. That was not good.

"No… I was just observing this… hum flower. Very nice" he replied nervously.

She moved slowly towards him and touched her plant, and then she looked between him and the mug of coffee.

"I hope you weren't planning on drowning my Lotus Corniculatus, which was given to me in a bag full of seeds of this specie by my dear friend Robert Heinlein who said "Henrietta, by cultivating the beautiful we scatter the seeds of heavenly flowers, as by doing good we cultivate those that belong to humanity" and she sighed thoughtful. She always had a story to tell and it always fascinated Deeks how a little woman had such an impact in peoples life.

"How old are you?" he asked astonished.

"Upstairs Mr. Deeks! Go! Go!" she yelled as she lifted her arm towards his destiny. He quickly put down his coffee and ran (yes he was a little scared of the woman). Hetty picked up, took a sip but put it down in Callen's desk disgusted and walked towards her office grumbling "Bloody nasty coffee" already planning on having some tea as always.

Meanwhile Callen reached Kensi who was walking away from him.

"Kensi!"

She ignored him and continued to walk.

"Kensi!" he pulled her arm forcing her to face him.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"We need to talk about last night" he simply said. He wanted to know what they were, he needed to know.

"Nothing happened. It was a mistake" as much as it hurt to hear it, it hurt more saying those words "We're a mistake, Callen" and she walked away leaving him facing her. Sam was confused to see him there, not moving and Callen startled when he felt Sam's hand on his shoulder; he was worried. He knew that but he simply gave him an "I'm fine" and they walked towards the Ops. He couldn't let her go, he couldn't.

By the end of the day, the case was closed. The thirty year old marine was killed by his commander after he threatened to report to his superior about his drug use and that way preventing him from getting the promotion he was waiting for; Sam and Callen arrested him, nearly an hour ago and all four of them were finishing the paperwork before Hetty came for the tenth time demanding it to be done. Deeks wouldn't stop complaining about his vision getting blurry and Kensi was having a hard time not to punch him again so he would shut up. Surprisingly the others were thinking the same.

She was the first one to finish the paperwork, as usual, and left with a "Goodnight" echoing in the room. Soon after, Deeks was done so Sam and Callen were left at a desert bull-pen at nine o'clock of a Thursday night.

"G" he heard Sam call his name; you couldn't really consider it a name since it was a simple letter. He remembered being ten years old and looking at himself in the mirror trying to decide if Gregory fitted him better than George or if Gabriel was his real name. As time passed, he got over the fact that he may never find out what happened to him but it didn't mattered. Now he had other things in mind.

"G! Are you listening?"

"Sorry, what were you saying?" he apologized.

"That you have been weird all day. What's going on?"

"I'm tired, still have more paperwork to finish and then I have more paperwork to finish. I'm starting to believe that Hetty isn't very eco-friendly." Sam chuckled; glad that he had finished everything this morning before going to pick up G. The truth is he was late but it was Sam, and sometimes he was stubborn even when he was wrong.

"Since day one I knew that she liked her paperwork, but whatever man, I have to go home. It's movie night and Maya wants me to watch Cinderella. Do you want to come?" He asked. He knew G had a house but in his opinion it wasn't really a home, just a house with beers in the fridge, a chair, a lamp and his sleeping bag so, from time to time he would invite him to stay over at his place with the excuse of a game in TV tonight or his wife had invited him.

"No thanks man. I already watched Cinderella, and don't worry I won't tell you how it ends, I'm not that evil." Sam chuckled and got up with his bag on his shoulder but he turned to his best friend. "You are like a hermit; you're always by yourself in your empty house…"

"I have a chair" he protested.

"ALWAYS lonely, afraid of dating or falling for someone because you don't want them to be hurt nor yourself, but G, if there is someone who makes your heart beat faster than usual and is constant on your thoughts… rules and fears shouldn't stop you from being together. Loneliness is the worst punishment you can get. Night G." and with that Sam walked away.

Callen stayed in the bull-pen thinking about everything. He had always been alone until Sam came along and he was grateful for having an understanding friend like him but at the end of the day, he sat on his desk, filling paperwork while everybody else went somewhere they had to be or wanted to be. Was this thing with Kensi a mistake? Did he think it was a mistake? No, the thought never crossed his mind. It was the opposite; it had been one of the best things that ever happen to him. Kissing her, hearing her laugh when he tripped while taking them to her bedroom, sleeping with his arms around her and waking up with her slow breaths and their fingers intertwined; it was Heaven for him and he had never been happier.

And he was ready to say all of those things to the woman who opened her door late at night and looked surprised at him.

"Callen, what are you doing here?" she asked calmly.

"Why are we a mistake?"

"Because… because we are colleagues, we work together, we… we… have rules and…"

"And you're scared of being hurt" Callen finished for her. She looked at him with sad eyes. He could see right through her: she had been hurt with her father's death, when Jack left her after she tried to help him; other guys who were jerks and used her. She was hurt and always thought she would end up having millions of cats, smelling like peppermint and living where she lives now but with ninety years old and maybe being dragged by Deeks for bingo where she would be his wing man for the other old ladies. Kensi wanted Callen. After his shooting, she realized she loved him but knew he didn't see her as a woman but perhaps as a sister or a man at work. So she didn't try to seduce him and she was content admiring from afar. And now he was here. On her doorstep. Wanting to be with her. Kensi was afraid and hurt.

"I understand you Kensi. I really do because I'm also afraid but why not being afraid together and try to work it out. I can't stop thinking about you these past months. Say yes." He pleaded with his beautiful eyes. Tears were falling from Kensi eyes as she whispered yes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her with passion and brought the two of them inside, closing the door with his foot.

They knew it would be difficult but nothing is easy in life and there is only one thing left to say:

_And they lived happily ever after_

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Thought you got rid of me? :p<br>Love it? Hate it? So horrible you couldn't finish? Tell me your thoughts because I value everyone's opinions and it's a way to progress. I'll be waiting. **

**Until next fic.  
>Ellie<strong>


End file.
